runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Kandarin
Kandarin is a land steeped in history, it is a Kingdom that has existed and been ruled by the dynasty of Ardougnea since its creation in the last 20 years of the Second age. It was a Kingdom created purely to keep the west half of the world united against the evil Empire of Zaros. In its early history Kandarin saw its power rise from a group of tribes in central Kandarin, to a land that all Gods fought over for in the Third Age, but with all these international threats Kandarin stayed loyal to its God, Guthix, the God whom they believe is the divine God and true God as he is creator of the world and had the power to banish all other Gods from Gielinor. Second Age Kandarin was created in the last 20 years of the fourth age and partly helped the end of the fourth age by assisting the Mahjarrat destroy Zaros, thinking this would be a good move and help restore peace in Gielinor. Kandarin was wrong and on Zaros' death the rest of the world exploded into war with each other while Kandarin simply watched over the Troll and White wolf mountains. The King of Kandarin in the Second age was 'King Yuralo the Creator' and he ruled Kandarin from 1979 of the second age until the 40th year of the third age and legend has it that Yuralo was son of 'Robert the Strong', slayer of the Dragonkin. Yuralo was famous for his large build and muscular body he proudly stood at 6 foot tall (a large man for the second age). Thrid Age Kandarin's history was clearly written down in the third age until the 'Imperial library of Ardougne' burnt to the ground in the reign of King Gurolf in the fifth age. The history of Kandarin from the surviving scrolls in the library states that during the third age Kandarin grew rapidly in power and that their were Kings during the years that we known about Kandarin. The first six Kings ruled over an expanding and very powerful Kingdom that was growing into an island ruled by monkeys and the God, Marimbo This wasn't the islands of the Ape atoll but the island of Karamja. The Kingdom was at its height in the reign of 'King Yuralo II' and 'King Robert I' when Yuralo II took control of the land where Burthrope, Taverley and the Dark wizards tower is today, and his son, Robert I took control of the northern peninsula of Karamja, naming it Musa Point and the capital after the Baron of Rellekka, Baron Haricumo Brimhaven. During the reign of 'King Robert II' the forces of Armadyl, who were led by General Ikov were being led from the southern coast of Asgarnia to safely from Zamorak when thet landed on there ships near the Legends guild, the forces where trying to board ships near the Barbarian assaults grounds today to flee to Armadyls last stronghold at Lunar Isle. The force was stopped by the Kings army in the great Forest and dug in for a fierce battle, the Kings men wore down Ikov's men and he made a last attack on the men, he distracted Kandarin's men to the north and to the south the retreating men of about 500 went past and made it to the ships three days later with 486 men. Ikov never made it and as the rest of his men where destroyed they dug underground, buried his body and created a temple to him and the last survivors named themselves Guardians of his tomb. The Kings of Kandarin that we certainly know of in the third age are see monarchs for info. Fourth Age During the fourth age Kandarin regains much of its power and even saw the building of the Tree Gnome Stronghold and the birth of a new system of governing. During the Fourth age Kandarin would rise to the super power of the world and started to work more with the uncivilized East alongside its old ally, Asgarnia. The Kingdom of Asgarnia bordered Misthalin by the river Lum during the early fourth age and this river was a massive cultural barrier with the civilized and mighty West to the unruly and warring East. In Kandarin the power struggle was becoming more intense between the Kings and the Senitaph, a group of Nobles that the public would vote in and out. This system had been started by King Yuralo V in 1802 and carried on until the reign of King John the Great (Kandarins current ruler) and when he decided that he would abolish the Senitaph his public were all behind him, as by now the Senators were all corrupt nobles plotting each others down fall and the last nail was put in the Senithaph's coffin when the High Senator had plotted with three other senators to assassinate the ever more powerful King. The Kings of Kandarin since the late fourth age are see Monarchs.